austin and ally will you always love me
by rosslynchR5loverforever
Summary: When austins ex girlfreind kira comes by austin keeps acting like there is something he is not telling ally,trish,and dez does he have a secret and will ally relise she has feelings for austin.will team austin and ally fall apart.
1. Book Summary

**Hey guys my name is u are ausuly fan u will probaly love this book but not at the beginning.I hope u guys love this is a summary of what this book is about this is not the first chapter so here it pretend austin and ally met when they were 16.**

_Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are best friends and what will happen when will happen when Austins old girlfreind kira shows up and wants to see Austin keeping a secret from Ally,Trish,and would Austins ex girlfreind just show up and demand to talk to Austin may not be the only one keeping a secret Ally has a secret of her own that the world might just find out somehow._

_**Hey guys its me so just a reminder this is not the first chapter the next one is i just wanted to give you a idea of what this is who is excited for the new austin and ally beach clubs and bffs i know i am but they are making us wait 2 weeksehh ok dont be to shy to review .**_


	2. Chapter 2:Why Austins gone&whos that gir

_**Hey **__**guys**__** what up here is my first chapter so here it is dont forget to comment.I had to write**__** this twice**__** because i lost it on my computer the first so here it**_ **goes.**

**Allys pov**

**Okay so Trish,Dez,and I are sitting in sonic boom waiting for Austin to come back from the store which he wouldnt be going to if it wasnt for dez.**

**_Flashback_**

**_Allys pov_**

**_Hey guys Austin said as he walked into Sonic Boom _**

**_Hey Austin Trish,Dez,and I said_**

**_So do you guys have any ideas on what to do today Trish said _**

**_How about we go to the beach Austin said _**

**_I hate the beach I said_**

**_Oh yhea I forgot about that._**

**_How about we get smothies Dez said_**

**_Good idea Trish said then mubbled. For once_**

**_Okay Austin and me can go get the smothies brb Ally said in her best cool person voice_**

**_That is what the cool people say right Ally said_**

**_Yhea but not like that sweetie Dez said_**

**_20 min later _**

**_Here are youre smothies I said while handing them to them_**

**_Ehww this is the wrong kind Dez complained This is not Dez worthy this is trash worthy he said while trowing it the tras but Austin was in front of the trash can so it went all over him._**

**_Ehh sorry Dez said_**

**_DEZ Austin yelled_**

**_Well atleast strawberry looks good on youre white shirt_**

**_End of flasback_**

Austin should be back by now its been like 45 minutes Trish said

I know right I said

Well maybe I should call him Dez said

Yhea thats a good idea how did I not think of it I said

Maybe your wernt smart enough Dez said

Yhea thats the reason I said sarcasticly

Dez youre so stuiped Trish said

I know right Dez said then relizing what he said waitttt

You said it we both said laughing

Before we call Austin maybe we should wait another 5 min i said

Yhea Trish said

So what do you want to do Dez said

We could play hide and go seek me and Austin played it when we were 8

Dez were t-I was cut off by Trish

Yhea you can hide Ally and I will come find you

Ok Dez said excited leaving to go hide

Were not really going to go find him are we I asked

Nope Trish said taking out a magazine

That is so me- she cut herself off like you she said

Just that minute I saw Austin outside talking to a pretty tall brunette girl I wondered who she was

Just by seeing Austin I could tell being around her was painful but why

I wondered but now Austin was walking in

_**Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer hope you liked it and who do you think that girl is comment**_


	3. My ex girlfreind

_**Hey**__** guys sorry for the kind of clifthanger on the last chapter but i hoped you liked it.I hope to make the chapters a little longer.I know i just started this story yesterday so you guys might not read this for a while but i am writing cause i have a big math test and writing makes me feel this chapter is in Austins pov yheaa!It explains why he was taking forever while the reast of the gang was at Sonic**_ _** you guys love it keep reviewing love you**_** guys.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Austin and Ally or Walmart**

**Austins pov**

**Right now( thanks to Dez )im going to the store to get a new shirt but i got to say Dez was right pink really does look good on a white im on my way to the store when I see a bunch of people with camras hiding everywhere and I know who they were papparatze.**

**I heard them say "We got a call from a fan saying they saw The Austin Moon with strawberry smothie all over his white shirt"."This would make a great cover story along with One Direction winning a grammy.**

**I mummbled yhea im sure people people would love to know I reuined a new shirt boring anyone wanting to read that has no social life.**

**I hide behind a trashcan for about 5 I ran into Walmart.I tried to grab a white t-shirt of the shelf without a bunch of girls screaming your Austin Moon and asking me for autographs and get me wrong i love my fans its just i dont want them seeing me with smothie all over me.**

**When finised cashing out I went in the bathroom and put my new shirt I was leaving I saw a tall girl with brunette hair walking out of the store and sadly I knew who this was my ex girlfreind Kira one knew me and Kira were dating but Dez and my parents but no one knew why we broke up and Im trying to keep it so no one knows.**

**I tried to walk out without her noticing me but it was no hope see saw me I hated seeing her see brought pain to every bone in my body seeing her we dated when we were 16 about three months before i meet Ally we broke to Kira I was just Austin because I wasnt famous but im sure shes heard of me everywhere.**

**Aussttinn she said slowly but loudly she probaly almost didnt recinise me at first.**

**I turned around and said Hey Kira**

**So it is you she said **

**Yhea I said**

**You have gottin taller and more muscular she said looking at me **

**Well thank you but I have to go see my freinds okay almost at Sonic Boom I said**

**Austin why did you break up with me you know it wasnt my fault that day she said **

**Kira please i dont want to talk about it it has been a year and a month since we broke up can you please move on I dont love you like I used to I said.**

**Fine go back to you new girlfreind pointing over to inside Sonic Boom she said**

**Ally is not my girlfreind she is my best freind,songwriter,and music partner I said **

**Bye Kira I said**

**Bye Austin she said heartbroken **

**I still love you she wispired**

**What I said **

**Nothing kira said**

**I walked into Sonic Boom to find Ally,Trish,and coming out from behind the shelf Dez all siting down**

**But as soon as Ally saw me come in she asked me where have you been and who is that girl ?**

**Im Its a long story and that girl isss im **

**Which girl Dez said **

**She had brunette hair,and was tall with blue eyes Ally said**

**Sounds like your decribing Kira Austins ex girlfreind**

**How did I not know about her Trish and Ally said**

**Immm because we broke up before I meet you and Ally**

**Why did you break up Trish asked **

**Thats none of your bussness i snaped and walked out.**


End file.
